1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy amplifying apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus for utilizing the force of gravity to compress air entrained in falling water and for separating the compressed air from the water for utilization of the compressed air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the latter part of the nineteenth century and the first part of the twentieth century, hydraulic air compressors were used as a comparatively simple solution for utilizing water power to compress air when compressed air in large quantities was required and where water was available. However, in the twentieth century, the availability of cheap fossil fuels, such as gasoline and diesel fuel, and electricity, made the relatively cumbersome apparatus and relatively high initial installation costs of such hydraulic air compressors impractical. A hydraulic compressor uses falling water for compressing air without the use of mechanical moving parts. Air is entrained by water falling through a venturi. As the water and entrained air falls, the air entrained in the water is compressed in accordance with the distance that the entrained air and water falls. At the bottom of the air compressor, the compressed air is separated from the water and then conducted or piped to a location at which the compressed air is to be used.
Two factors are of relative importance in analyzing hydraulic compressors. One factor is the eductor which is used to entrain air in falling water, and the second factor is the total height or depth that the water falls. The compression of the air is accomplished by the weight of the falling water, and the extent of the compression is accordingly a factor of the height of the water column above the separator where the air is separated from the water. Thus the entrainment of the air in terms of cubic feet of air per gallon of water becomes meaningful when a time factor or scale is considered. The more air per gallon of water per minute than an eductor can entrain, the more efficient the hydraulic compressor or energy amplifier will be. However, the ability of a separator to separate the air from the water is a third factor which must be taken into consideration in terms of size. The smaller the overall size of the apparatus, and the greater the output in terms of compressed air, obviously the greater the likelihood of commercial usage. Thus a relatively small diameter separator is highly desirable.
One of the drawbacks of prior art hydraulic compressors or energy amplifiers has been the relatively large quantity of water required and the relatively large area or volume required as a base installation for the apparatus. Another drawback of the prior art is the difficulty in separating the compressed air from the water, and the cumbersome apparatus required for separation.
Another drawback of the prior art comprises friction losses by the falling water in metal pipe which substantially reduces efficiency.
The apparatus of the present invention utilizes relatively small area or volume for both the entrainment of the air and for the separation of the air from water to provide an efficiency substantially improved over the prior art.
For an in-depth study of the history and theory of hydraulic air compressors, see Information Circular 7683, Bureau of Mines, U.S. Department of Interior, May 1954, entitled "Hydraulic Air Compressors." The circular is authored by Leroy E. Schulze.